


Turmoil.

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: From all the things this was the last thing either Yuuri or Victor ever thought they'd argue about. They just can't seem to get to a good middle ground on it unsettling all the other Russian skaters with their bickering.But honestly, until the Russians find out what it was about they have some opinions of their own.





	Turmoil.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLostStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLostStar/gifts).



> Day 127 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Inspired by a prompt given to me by LittleLostStar "Victor and Yuuri's fake plant/real plant discourse." Thank you. I hope you like it.
> 
> For anyone else, just drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and drop me an ask or message. :}

For the first few days the quips between Yuuri and Victor had still been amical, so nobody had really picked up on them being in an actual argument. It was when they were getting on a level that made Yuri look like a polite choir boy that it really became apparent something was off. 

Mila was looking at Yuuri sitting at a table eating his lunch by himself while facetiming his Thai friend, while she knew Victor was also having lunch over at the rinkside. She looked at the other skaters around her, it was obvious everybody knew something was off. It was just, the both of them had been so unapproachable as they had always been together, no one knew what to do or say. 

For once she was glad to see Yuri walk in. He'd been the only person to ever really be able to get somewhere with them. So seeing him go over to Yuuri and literally turn the guys telephone off, made it clear something was up.

"Talking to the Thai is not going to solve your issue. It's that old guy you need to talk to, you baka." Oddly he doesn't sound as snide as he normally does. "It's no fun with you two like this. It ruins dinnertime." 

Mila blinks. Dinnertime? Doesn't Yuri mean lunch? 

Yuuri smiles at Yuri. "Nobody is saying you have to come over to our place every night. It's not like we are going to kill each other over this, so you really don't have to..."

"No you won't kill each other. You two are excellent in working yourself in a ditch without the other doing so." Yuri sighs. "Look I might have looked up at the two of you once, but it is clear that the only thing you two excel in is being idiots. And I have no interest in becoming one. So, I'm going to make this bloody clear. If you guys haven't resolved this issue by tomorrow, I will take away your skates. I am not having this on my Ice." 

Yuuri just stares at the younger kid, as does every person that was in hearing distance. Yuri ignores everyone and simply finishes his lunch. When he stands up to toss away his drink carton, he gives Yuuri a look.

"I'll be telling Victor the same thing, as I doubt you'd have the guts to do it." He nods and leaves the cafeteria. 

Yuuri looks at the rest of his lunch before closing the bento box and putting it in his bag. Mila is shocked to see the Japanese man sigh and slump out of the room with his head and shoulders down.

As soon as the door closes behind him the rumors start. Whatever could it be that made Yuri talk to Yuuri like that. How so is Yuri eating dinner over at their place every night, what was up with that. Mila had to give one of the other skaters a firm talking when her remark went in the explicit direction about the three of them. Stating that she believed Yuri was treated as a younger sibling by them nothing more. Had they not seen the photo's from Japan last year. 

Georgi chips in when he informs them that he has overheard Yuri talk to Yuuri's older sister a few times, calling her Oneesan which means older sister in Japanese. So it's only logical he eats over at their place sometimes, don't the most of them miss having a family from time to time. Plus if he sees them as his older brother's it is also very logical why he is trying to get them to solve it out. After all, nobody wants their family fighting. This makes most just stare at the door.

Victor had always been this enigma, he was never really friendly, just politely distant at most. So most had been admiring from a distance. The living legend. Then Yuri had come in and forced his way in Victor's inner circle. He had been more human, but still distant. 

Mila had been at Sochi, she had been at the banquet, she had seen the moment Yuuri had breath life into him. A part of her had been jealous. She and Sara had treasured those photo's. And when Victor had just up and left for Japan. There had been no doubt in her mind it had been for love and nothing else. Then Yuuri came back on the ice and not only was Victor really coaching him, he had managed to get the Japanese skater to get to his real potential. 

Maybe it is something with their skating agreement that is causing the fight. There had been a rumor that Yuuri had actually planned to retire after the GP to allow Victor to go back to the Ice without being burdened by him. But as the man moved here those rumors had to have been false, right. Still, both of them were at an age a lot of people retired from the competitions. So maybe that was the case. One of them was planning to retire and the other wasn't hearing it.

She voices her concern to Georgi. Who looks at her a bit startled. He's the same age as Victor and he is not retiring, so why would they. He can see her almost say something, then think better of it and ask him what he thinks is the reason they could be fighting. 

This leads to everybody having to hear Georgi's theory about them being overwhelmed by their love. When he offers the thought that maybe one of them had cheated it was quickly shut down by some of the other's. There was no way either on of them could be so cruel to the other. Their love was way to pure. Plus had it not started with them sending quips at each other so, it had to be something small. Maybe one of them had not done the dishes, or was a horrid cook, leaving the chore on the other one.

When Yakov trashes open the door yelling that lunch time was over half an hour ago and every single one had to do bloody lunges till he was calmed down, the conversation was stilled. Pretty much everyone was to busy cursing their fate. 

By the next morning most of them would have forgotten it if not for the sight they walked into. There was Yuri in the middle of the ice, holding two pair of skates, looking absolutely pissed. Victor and Yuuri were standing at the edge of the rink, trying to plead with him to give them back. To everyone's surprise all Yuri does is swing the skates up making them get caught by the lamp. There they hang out of reach.

"I warned you. I know how to get them down. But I am not doing that till you guys have talked thing through. I don't care if you end up agreeing to disagree but you will get this shit out of your systems." He then gives a jab with his finger to the door. "Out the both of you, and don't come back till you are capable to act like adults."

Everybody sees how both the older skaters just look at Yuri for a moment, then drop their shoulders and actually leave the rink. Once they are gone Yuri skates to the side, gets of the ice and goes over to a panel most didn't even know was their and lets down the lamp fixture and removes the skates. He then drops them in his locker, before returning to the ice. Nobody dares to say anything. Yakov walks in to find his skaters all very agreeable with him. 

It takes two whole days for Victor and Yuuri to return. They sit side by side in the bleachers, talking to each other as if nothing had ever been wrong. even exchanging kisses and basically being their adorable selves again. So whatever it was that had troubled them it must be over now. When Yuri walks in most have to take a double take on it. They ahd expected the two pair of skates he was carrying but not the large plant. 

"Here. Your skates and a cactus." He then looks at Yuuri. "It is real." Then at Victor. "And this water dispenser makes it able to take care of itself. just remember to fill it up once in a while and even neither of you can screw this up." 

At this he leaves the two to deal with the plant, and goes over to the rink to put on his skates. Before he can slip on the ice though he gets pulled aside by Georgi and Mila. Both of them really want to know what the fight had been about. Yuuri rolls his eyes at them. 

"Seriously. Those dorks were discussing if they should or shouldn't get a plant for in their new kitchen. Yuuri was okay with it as long as it was a fake, saying he had enough plants die on him in college to last him a lifetime. Victor though insisted it to be a real one, seeing as he enjoyed the plants in the garden over at Yuuri's parents. Yuuri told him it would be too much hassle to keep a plant like that healthy with all the skating and travelling they do, Victor was saying he could take care of it on his own." He shakes his head. "They couldn't argue over something like the dishes or cooking, nope they went all out over some dumb plant." At this he leaves the two standing and slides onto the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work. I hope you liked it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment. Even if only a smiley.  
> It really helps cheer up my days. :}


End file.
